Talk:Pacific Railroad Company
Welke Local verbindiingen zijn er Pierlot 16:33, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Wel, bepaalde treinen reiden over de verbindingen TV - NC, en stoppen bv. ook aan Mandarin Village, dat is dan 'local'. 16:48, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Wat is 't verschil tussen most important en mayor? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:53, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::With 'major' I mean (almost) every station (no halts, no small stations). With 'most important' I only mean the largest, thé station of a city. 17:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::In which category does Hurbanova belong? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:24, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::That's not finished yet, but in fact Hurb can belong to all three. The Peace Island Railway is just a name of a route, in this case between NC and Hurb. The railway can have many tracks, and many types of trains. When our system is expanding, we'll make a 'trainbook' (spoorboekje) with the when and the wheres. 21:15, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 05:57, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Martijn kan dat regelen Pierlot 09:57, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Idea I have a idea: An naranja-like template Pierlot 15:26, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :What would it be used for then? 15:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) : when you are happy about the PRC Pierlot 15:32, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Wait --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:34, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::: after ec - Haha That'd be funny, I'm sure. But, except you and me a few times, it won't be used. If you're happy about PRC, just buy a ticket :-) I'll make a list. Just a minute. 15:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ... --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:37, 1 April 2008 (UTC) : Pierlot 15:38, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Lol. 15:39, 1 April 2008 (UTC) PRC What a good railroad conpany Pierlot McCrooke Halle 11:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC) C-routes Welke vebindingen zijn C1 en C2 Pierlot McCrooke 12:43, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Grand Interstate Railway. Ik ben er juist aan bezig en binnenkort zullen de schema's klaar zijn. 12:43, 17 May 2008 (UTC) PRC Why not name the service on the GIR Local Pierlot McCrooke 07:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Stocks vs. owner Hey Pierlot, in Lovia when we talk about "to own", we talk about "stocks". If you own 51% of the stocks, you own (most) of the company. So, the Big Business Deal included that I would buy all of HRH's stocks (51%), so Walker Inc has become the major owner. Do you understand? George Matthews 11:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :No dimi is stockholder and not your entire company Pierlot McCrooke 11:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Dimitri no longer is stock holder, because he sold his stocks to our company (of which you have 35% !). George Matthews 11:55, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Have you sold all your stocks? George Matthews 12:14, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke 12:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Unified Railroad Services You know I'm already working quite a while on some economic plans and I also informed you about my wish for a unified railroad service. I believe the discussion was already completed, but perhaps you'd changed your mind? I'll repeat my suggestion: a unification of the PRC and Newhaven Express with 40% for you and 30% for me. The other 30% should be gifted to the Department of Transportation. This is a completely legal move and doesn't involve state monopolies (only shared interests). You would get a wild card concerning the name, logo etc. of the new company. (Also see my beloved sandpit) 15:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Alright - sounds feasible. I'll get this started if and when I find some time 07:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It is not sure the Department of EET will accept the 30% share, Andy McCandless said to be not really in favor of the proposal. Just start the merging when you have the time and we'll deal with the rest of this plan later on. 09:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Since someone moved Adoha to Truth Island, we should re-create the Truth Island Railway article and change the Clymene Central route so it doesn't go as far as (the old) Adoha. (Alternatively, we could have no connection between Adoha and Sofasi at all). --Semyon 20:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :WHAT? So, for all the time being, Who the **** could even GO TO Adoha? ::BTW, when was Adoha moved? --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 20:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think Adoha was ever moved, at some point someone thought Adoha was at the top of Asian Island and Plains was on Truth Island, but that I think was just a misconception going around. Adoha is connected by The Span since its on Truth Island. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Has anyone actually bothered to consider the content of the IP's edits? :P If the edit war continues, an autoconfirmed-level protection might help. 77topaz (talk) 08:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :He ain't talkie, so we can't do anything.. He is really making himself disliked with all these unfriendly exclamations :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... is this new anonymous edit the same as the ones back in August? Looking at the history, it seems bigger, but that may be due to all the empty lines at the bottom, which could be removed. The IP address also seems widely different, but that doesn't preclude, say, a proxy server. 77topaz (talk) 22:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC)